beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beds/A Dream of Hope
The morning sunlight shone through the silk drapes that protected the bed from the cold. Loreza rolled over onto her stomach, hugging her soft pillows. The comforts of her canopy bed were beckoning her to stay, to fall back into the beautiful sleep she had just woken from. She wanted nothing more than to allow the sleep to take her, but she couldn't. She had a duty to Dorne, to Princess Sarella. Loreza found herself reminiscing of the dream she had last night. As soon as her eyes shut, she was back home, at Godsgrace, overlooking all atop the terrace of her home. Behind her, a soft tune played from a lute. When she turned, she was pleased to see that it was her paramour, Tremond, who was making the soft sounds from the lute. A high-pitched giggle from the ground below alerted her to her young daughter, Naerys. When Loreza looked, she saw Naerys splashing happily in the large fountain that decorated the beautiful gardens of her home. It was her perfect paradise. A Dream of Hope. Except she wasn't in Godsgrace, nor anywhere near Dorne. She was in King's Landing, a noble guest to the capital, sent by Sarella to serve as the voice of Dorne. I have no interest in this trial, let alone this city, Loreza thought, sullenly. But it was her duty, a task which Sarella entrusted her to complete. There was another task, but Loreza was too tired to think about that task. Loreza looked down to the Myrish carpet that surrounded her canopy, where a bundle of blankets covered her handmaiden, Sylva. She had no need for a handmaiden, and didn't want to take one with her in the first place, but Sylva had persisted Loreza to allow her to join her in the Capital. She gave the girl a kick with her foot, and she rose almost immediately. "Bring me my half-brother, Sylva. He should be outside my chambers," Loreza said in a hushed tone. She was still recovering from the headache she had gained from drinking wine at Princess Daena's nameday celebrations. Sylva nodded and left the bedchambers, running her fingers through her bedraggled hair as she did so. She returned a moment later, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She always got like that around her half-brother. Loreza climbed out of the canopy she slept in, and walked over to the table, where Maron was sitting. He carried no weapons on his person, as Loreza had commanded of her men when they first arrived at the Capital, but she knew he most likely had them hidden, somewhere. "Big sister, you do me great honor seeking me out when you are not long awake." Maron had the same almond colored hair as her, along with the same skin. He, however, had black eyes, which were always pleasing to look into. Loreza smiled as she joined him at the table. "Run down to the kitchen, Sylva, and fetch us some grapes and cheese. A goblet of fine wine for my half-brother, and I'll have hot water." Growing up around wine and a drunkard for a father, Loreza learned the quickest ways to rid herself of wine headaches. Hot water was her personal choice. When Sylva left, Maron waved towards the door. "That girl, she blushes around me more times than I blush around the girls at the local pleasure house." "She is a girl, leave her to blush, Maron. If you must, bed her," Loreza replied, rubbing her temple with her forefinger. Maron smiled, mischievously. "Oh, I already have. Many a times. You would think after several fucks, she would learn to not blush around me." She raised an eyebrow. "Glad that you're getting your fill, brother. Please tell me you spill your seed on her belly, at the least? I fear a grandchild will make our dear father live longer than he wants to." "And nobody wants that, Lady Allyrion." Loreza squirmed at her brother's reply. Truthfully, she hated that title. The only think she liked about it was that Godsgrace would be hers, one day. With the title of lady came responsibilities, some were easy to manage, but some were difficult to think about, let alone control. Sylva returned several moments later, a silver platter in both her hands. Behind her was a girl who smelled of the kitchens. She carried two goblets, bronze in color. Maron thanked both girls with a smile. Loreza waved her out of the room, feelings of distrust creeping into her tummy. She clutched at her goblet of hot water, inhaling the heat that gave her some pain relief. "Look out the grey dress for me, Sylva, the one with House Allyrion's symbol stitched on it?" Tremond had gifted it to her for her last nameday. It was her favourite, her most prized possession. Maron nibbled at a slice of pale yellow cheese. "These King's Landers know how to dine, I might move here." Loreza's nose flared. "Don't you dare? These people, who live in this city, they are not like us. They will happily rid themselves of our company, whether we're honored guests or not!" Her half-brother raised his hands up, to defend himself from her anger. "Big sister, I was jesting, of course I was. I have just enough Dornish blood as you do." She rolled her eyes. "Your mockery continues to save you, brother. Tell me of your night." The conversation was in dire need of a topic change. He shrugged, popping a green grape into his mouth, its juices dribbling down his chin. He wiped it away with the cuff of his sleeve. "Last night proved to be a waste of time. I watched, I listened for strange noises, I grew bored, as it is a tedious task to watch, but nothing strange occurred." Loreza placed her goblet down, and left her chair. The stench of cheese was growing stronger by the second, enough to make her feel ill. "It's clear the handmaidens don't know anything, and even if they did, they're not speaking. I need to find you a new target." The word fell bitterly out of her mouth. Maron stood, holding onto the chair. He's tired, she noted. "May I be blunt, Lady Allyrion?" She nodded, ignoring the mention of her title. Maron swallowed. "You're wasting your time, seeking out these secrets that you require. Wait until the Targaryen Queen returns, then become one of her close lady friends. Concentrate your time on the Stark trial." Loreza let out a disgusted laugh. "That Stark... that trial... it is a mess. Finding these secrets are keeping me sane from what I learn about the Stark's." Her half-brother drained his goblet, and let out a belch. "Ah, Lor, you and your thoughts will always amuse me. So be it." He walked to her door, and opened it, the goblet still in his hand. "I think I will sell this, and use the money to buy me a bed-warmer." He looked to Loreza, his black eyes filled with seriousness. "Call for me when you have found a new target." Notes on post *An introduction to Loreza Allyrion, and some of her inner thoughts and feelings. *Loreza has a breakfast with her half-brother, Maron Sand, who she's been sending to watch the Queen's handmaidens *She comes to the conclusion that she needs to find someone else for her brother to watch, as the girls are not speaking. Category:Blog posts Category:Loreza blogs